


say hello to the furry friend

by birdhymns



Series: Wolf in My Backyard [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: In which Velvet has a dog(?) friend.





	say hello to the furry friend

Every Friday, Velvet sets aside a bowl of ground meat and waits in her backyard for the highlight of her week.

She comes with a waving banner of a tail as she trots up, the dog. Sits before her waiting all hopeful for a good scratch before it digs in, side against Velvet’s knee. Away from family and most of her friends, it’s a welcome reprieve from the anxiety of a new town where most eyes focus on her ears. At some point, Velvet thinks, the dog must’ve lived inside a house, to trust a person so, come so close. She’s free to talk on all that’s on her mind, and the dog is good enough to sit and listen, so long as she continues to scratch.

That, Velvet’s happy to do. It’s silly maybe, and perhaps she’s projecting what she wants from others onto the dog, but it feels like she listens to Velvet’s words, is happy when she is and tries comforting when she’s not.

It means Velvet gets squished by the biggest dog she’s ever seen when the days sit heavy on her. Then, it’s much easier to let the hours roll off and away.

It’s odd though.  The dog huffs and growls whenever she talks of people being rude, looks, subdued, when she confesses uncertainty about a particular coworker’s unexpected kindness, and Velvet has to wonder if it’s just the dog picking up on her confusion, her simmering frustration, or… something else.

But then she scratches one particular spot at the base of the dog’s head, and she melts into Velvet’s lap with a warbly croon, eyes hoping for more, more, and Velvet dismisses her preposterous stray thoughts with a laugh.

Fur and hair matched, but she just couldn’t see the careful, former heir to the Schnee legacy as a large, friendly dog.


End file.
